


How I met you

by Jaspersfreedom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, May be a trigger, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspersfreedom/pseuds/Jaspersfreedom
Summary: Keith and Lance are married. They even adopted a child named Lisa.But Lisa always asks how her fathers got to know each other.Every time she gets the answer "You have to wait until you get 18"Because the story she will hear, will not be a funny one.





	How I met you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'Fanfiction', dunno just wanted to say that.  
> Also I am German, so I'm sorry for mistakes but I got the Idea of this in my sleep in english so i thought 'why not?'  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Kinda triggering, but I think that's common with 'Langst'  
> And rape is only mentioned.

"Dadyyy, when will you finally tell me how you and Papa met? All my classmates are talking about the cute stories of their parents but I can't", Lisa whined.

I could understand her. I really could.

I've also never been able to tell those stories, but this time, it's something different. She's no orphan. Lisa's just to young to understand what happened when I met Lance. So I tell her the same old answer, she's getting since she's been eight.

"Lisa, please understand, you have to wait until you are 18." Of course she didn't. After getting this answer for about six years, I'd also be disappointed. And she had to wait four more.

"But I don't! What's so bad about your story that i'm not allowed to hear it?", tears slightly coming up. I felt so sad for her, she had to have the feeling that we don't trust her enough. What nonsense. She's our daughter. That's why she can't hear it. Yet.

"You'll understand when you turn 18. Things happened. Things you wouldn't understand yet. You wouldn't get them right." I tried to explain. Again. And Again.

But of course she went angry, gave me some sort of 'deathgaze' and ran out of the room. I sighed. She's just to young, even with 18 I wouldn't want to tell her. Even I haven't gotten over the past, let alone Lance.

Two hours went by, I didn't notice. My head was full of memories, bad memories, memories I wouldn't want to miss, otherwise I would have never met him. But they still hurt, a little less than a year ago, but they'll be part of our life for ever.

"Keith, babe, you're not looking good. Did Lisa ask you again? I'm so sorry...", Lance came back. He knew exactly what was going on. "Come here.", I whispered. Only seconds later I felt to heavy arms around my neck and warm waterdrops on it. "Lance, it's okay. One day she'll understand", I know, I'm not good at comforting, but I hoped, Lance could feel better.

"I'm so sorry", he mumbeled over and over again, starting to cry. He's still my little sensetive bird. I stood up and embraced him, giving him little kisses all over his face, trying to kiss those tears away. "I know you're still not over it, that's okay Lance. I'm here. I love you. And please tell me, when it happens again", I also had to hold back my tears at the end of the sentence, when i felt his wrist.

"I'll try", his voice cracked. Damn it. I knew he went better every day, but somedays he still falls back. And on top of that, he feels guilty for keeping a secret towards our daughter.

Exactly that daughter who was watching us in a hidden place, we both didn't notice.

 

 

 

**Four years later.**

"I'm turning 18 tomorrow!", a little whirlwind rushed through the whole house.

"I know sweetie, I know. Are you happy?", I asked her, even if it was obvious that she was. But I wasn't. Lance wasn't. It was about time, to tell her the truth.

Lance hasn't even gotten out of bed all day, because he was afraid. Not afraid, he panicked. And I didn't felt good, letting him alone. But I had to drive Lisa to her party and also making some prepatations for tomorrow, when she'll hear it all.

So I decided to call Hunk, Lance kind of best friend. I knew he could be okay around him.

_"Hunk? Hunk you there?"_

_"Yeah Keith, what's going on? Something with Lance?" (I knew he would assume that immediately)_

_"Not exactly. Lisa's turning 18. And you know, we have to tell her the story"_

_"Oh, right. So what you need me to do?" (He could always be counted on)_

_"I have to drive her somewhere, but I'm afraid of letting Lance alone, because.. you know why."_

_"Yes, I know. Shall I come over and watch him?"_

_"That would be great! Thanks Hunk, I know why you are Lance's best friend!"_

_"To hear that from you, wow, it has to be serious about him..."_

_"He hasn't gotten out of bed all day, he's crying or sleeping, nothing in between. No food, no water, nothing. It's bad. He's afraid of her reaction"_

_"Of course, after what happened with his father and his other friends, he..."_

_"Stop! Please don't start that. I'm gonna go through it again soon enough, so please hurry."_

_"Alright, count the seconds!"_

Good, that was settled.

"Dad? Why does Papa need a babysitter?", I heard Lisa's doubts. "You heard all that? That wasn't supposed to... Nevermind, you're gonne find out tomorrow. So don't worry and please have fun on that party okay?". I knew she wanted to hestiate, but she didn't. "Alright"

 

Hunk arrived. One thing less to worry about, because out of all things I wanted to do, the last would be letting Lance alone tight now.

"Where is he?". "Upstairs, in our bedroom... At least I hope that. Could you please make him eat something? Or drink, that would be more important.", I was afraid of Lance's state. It hadn't been that worse for years. This really throws him back. He isn't over it. He will never be over it.

"Sure thing. But please hurry. He does feel saver with you than with anyone else." I bit my lip. I knew that. "Tust me, I don't want to let him alone under any circumstances, but..."

"If it's so bad, why doesn't Hunk drive me?", Lisa was kind of annoyed. That made me annoyed. "You have no damn idea how bad it is.", my voice was low. No good sign, Hunk sensed that. "So... Alright, I'll drive you Lisa, let's go!".

Seconds later they were already out. I slammed my fist against the wall. I changed a lot. Lance made me the man I'm now. No 'coldhearted, giving no damn about the feelings of anyone' man, no I'm sensetive now. I even have friends. Lance lightened up my life. And I hope, I'm the same light to him.

 

"Lance? Babe?", I tried not to make a loud sound, if he was asleep. I peeked around the door, seeing my love laying in beed, obviously sleeping. "Oh Lance...", barely audible. I stroked some hair out of his face, when he suddendly opened his eyes.

"Keith... I'm afraid.", he mumbeled. "I know, but we'll get this, okay? She's not one of those silly dudes, she's your daughter. And she loves you okay?", I knew that didn't comfort him in any way. He still thought about what happened, how they reacted. "They didn't know the whole story, she's going to hear it all. She'll understand Lance.", I went on my knees and hold his hand. "You are strong Lance."

I shouldn't have said that. "NO! I'm not, I'm fucking not! Otherwise I would be over it, I wouldn't cry myself to sleep somedays, I wouldn't have these damn pictures in my head and I wouldn't hate myself so much that I still want to die!"

My eyes widened. I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face. "You... You still want to die?", my voice was not more than a whisper. "But I thought... I thought you went better. Not good, but better. At least so much that you didn't want to die no more. Am I so useless to you?", I cried. I, Keith McClain, cried.

"No... Keith... I'm sorry. I don't want to die. At least, not every day. I shouldn't have put it like that. But this day, the fact that I have to face my past again, it tears me apart. Do you understand? My feelings are going crazy and right now... I'm sorry. You aren't useless. I love you. But what will happen tomorrow makes me want to escape...", I heard how hard it was for Lance to say that.

"It's alright, I understand you. You're not alone Lance, I'm here. Maybe you'll never... But that's okay. We are all here for you. Me, Hunk, Pidge and even Shiro. You're not alone anymore", I cradled him in my arms while saying that. It's been about 23 years since I noticed that his life fell apart. And more than these years since it really was like that. I could understand that he might never get over it.

Lance fell asleep. I layed him down carefully and went out of the room. I wrote Hunk that Lance slept and he doesn't have to worry... yet.

I cuddled myself next to my husband. I loved Lance and I was sure he had the same feelings for me. But he's broken.

 

 

**The next day.**

Lance has been awake since 4 am. He thought I didn't notice, but I did.

We had to get up. We had to get ready. We had to face Lance's biggest fear. But we would.

"Daddy! Papa! Good moring", Lisa was obviously excited. Unfortunately.  
"Good morning little! Did you enjoy your party?" I hoped I could drag the 'Talk' out.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome!", she smiled. She wouldn't smile later, so I left that image in my mind.

"So... You promised me something.", god she was really annoyingly right now. But I could understand her.

"I know. Let's sit down.", I grabbed Lance's hand. We placed down on the couch.

 

"Lisa, Lance and I have known each other for some really long time. We went to the same school. In fact, at the beginning, we hated each other. I was better in school than him and everybody compared the two of us. Of course, your Papa really hated that. But through Hunk, you know, that guy who drove you yesterday, we have gotten into the same Group of Friends. Everything was fine back than, I thouhgt. Lance was some pretty open and happy boy, always talking and always getting the girls."

Lance boxed me. "Lance, that's part of the story, you know." He lowered his head. "I know, sorry." It cracked.

"But later, I didn't went to college. Lance and the others did. I wish I would have to, so I may have figured out what was going on earlier... Okay. So I started my internship in a hospital. Emergency department. It's been two years before I met him again. His grandmother had had a heart attack. She didn't survive. I wanted to comfort Lance but he didn't let me"

 

**23 years ago + (It's short 'cause he doesn't want to go further in it)**

"Lance? I'm sorry about your grandmother", I tried to start something. "Nevermind.", he answered short. "But how's it going? Haven't seen you in years!", he already smiled. I didn't see how fake that smile has become. "Oh.. Uh I started my career in this hospital, what about you?" "Still studying for a year, after that... I don't know yet." He was strange. That wasn't the Lance I have known, I have liked.

"I need to go. See ya soon Keith.", he said and was out the hospital. Why would I see him soon?

I knew one year later. I got a call, an emergency, someone tried to kill themselves. Just minutes later, I arrived the hospital. And what I've seen, will haunt me forever. Lance. Cuts all over his damn body and two very deep ones along his wrist. It was him, but why? I couldn't figure out any reasons why he would have done that.

So I made a decision, I called Hunk. And he told me. He told me how Lance has had a crush on this girl named Allura who played the fuck out of him. How he later discovered some feelings for a boy and had a damn selfcrisis, because he was bi. How he was bullyied out of three schools because of that. And I thought that's it. I have really been so dum and believed that were all reasons.

I visited him nearly everyday. We talked. He seemed so happy. So happy it was unreal.

I tried to talk to him but he avoided the theme of his suicide.

One day, nightshift, I discovered him crying. No. Sobbing. And that's when he broke out.

He told me everything. The things I knew from Hunk and also how his mother died when he was six. How his father abused him. How his damn father raped him. Several times. How he started to hurt himself. How he started to hate himself that he didn't want to live anyomre. How he has gotten anxiety and depression.

Shocked. I was unnormaly shocked, I can't describe. The funny boy with the lame jokes was broken. Deep down.

It was some sort of rash reaction, but I kissed him. Soft and gently, not expecting him to do the same. But he did. And every more day we fell in love.

Our relationship was unstable. Lance could have been a wrack in seconds and trying to do something to him. I knew he did. I couldn't stop him everytime. But he needed time.

When I got a call again one year later, again with some suicide attempt, it didn't evern took seconds I was in the hospital.

And it was him again. My Lance, I couldn't understand.

He didn't want to talk, I tried everything.

But his doctor came and told me, that he killed his father.

Okay killing's not the right word. It was selfdefense. I told him to fight back when his father tries to rape him again.

And he did.

But that killed him. Still kills him because he can't get over it.

Everybody judged him, he had no friends left no more. Only Hunk and Pidge (and of course me) were standing by his side.

He went better. In very little footsteps. But better.

I asked him to marry me, I wanted to be able to save him forever.

But he still breaks down sometimes.

 

**Back**

"I hope you understand now, why we didn't want to tell you when you were eight. Why we fucking didn't want to tell you at all."

Lisa just stared at Lance. He was crying. All the story long. He didn't say anything, only mumbeling "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

I lifted him up and layed him in our bed. "She won't judge you Lance", I said before his eyes felt down. I kissed his forehead. "I love you Lance"

 

I locked the windows. I locked the door. I was afraid he would do something.

"I'm sorry, that I've always been so clingy about your story.", Lisa was ruefull.

"It's okay, it's hard for him to... okay he's thinking about it everyday. Even if its more than 20 years, he may never get over it."

We went silent for a long time.

 

"So.. you never had sex?"

"You teenage children. No we hadn't. We tried it once but... There are to many memories in his head."

"That's... awful", she was near crying.

"Yeah, but I love him and he's so damn strong. He didn't try suicide in five years. And he's only cutting when he's at his worst. But most time I'm there to stop him. He's my everything."

"That means.. When I was 13... But I understand. I love you two. And I hope Papa will be better one day."

"Me too honey, me too."

 

(Should be a happy ending, I hope you see it like that too)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a whole story about their "getting to know" just tell me!  
> But that may take some time. ♥


End file.
